the shockwave effect
by ocwords
Summary: Because of an experiment in 2012 a shockwave was released changing humans and the earth as we know it. The turians meet a very different humanity at relay 314. THIS IS THE TWILIGHT ZO... I mean the shockwave effect.
1. the shock wave

This is ocwords here this will be my first story please don't hate for the sake of hating

I don't own mass effect or any of the anime/games that ideas are taken from.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Timeline:

2012

The USA, Russian and japan participate in a joint project code named re ruptor (Latin for reality breaker) the project attempted to create functional subspace generators. The generators move an object into a separate dimension that lacks laws of physics that allows FTL travel.

2012 October 25

The subspace gen are tested with unforeseen disasters the subspace gen connected to different reality's and caused a shock wave of energy that mutated or killed the people in the area this saturated the Americas Europe and Eurasia.

The gen in America connected to a reality were beings either used energy from inside themselves (chakra) or energy from a separate sub reality (magic) thus leading to the creation of the people known as ninjas and mages.

The gen in Europe connects to a reality that has beings that have bodies that break the laws of physics on multiple occasions. The shock wave mutates the survivors body's allowing them to vanish from sight with pure speed, lift cars easily and with training BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER. These people were named martial fighters after the many martial arts that later became wide spread.

The gen in Eurasia not only caused a shockwave that changed the survivors brains to work at 2x (or more) faster than before pieces of technology that came through the portal consist of things such as mechs tanks shields and power armor. With the brain boost from the shockwave it was a simple matter for them to reverse engineer them.

2025 January 19

The ninjas and the mages come together and form the magistrate.

The magistrate was the ruling group of individuals of the Americas. The magistrate ran off the principal of voted members making up the group. A magister was an individual who spent years in a faucet of society such as the military or the sciences after a minimum of 10 years in their chosen profession they could run for a seat as a magister. There were a total of 12 magister's in the magistrate 6 mages 6 ninjas. 3 mage and ninjas serve in the military the other 3 mages and ninjas participate in the field of science.

2025 February 20

The martial fighters unite to form the senate

The senate was a government that works on the principal that if someone can gain more supporters then there competitors than they were worthy of a seat on the senate the senate was a group of 5 that made choices for their entire state from laws and regulations to large military matters.

2025 June 23rd

The knowledge seekers create a government that runs the same as the previous American government when there was still an American government.

2025 June 25th

The three factions finished consolidating their holdings and plan an expedition into what used to be London Britain.

2025 July 30th

The expedition of the three governments meet is accidental after the collapse of big ben strands three of the explorer's one from each faction.

2025 July 31st

An official meeting between all three governments lead to disaster with all three factions believing that they are superior when compared to each other. This leads to what is later known as that war of discovery.

2025 august 10th

The first battle of the war is engaged between the knowledge seekers 1st mech company which consisted of 20 blitz mechs 15 Kaminari taihō mechs and two Sensō no kami mechs and the martial fighter's platoon of melee specialist who ended in a complete slaughter … for the mechs the pilots of the mechs were completely caught off guard by the sheer speed of the melee specialists.

Major Nawaka looked at the screen that showed the view outside of his blitz mech. He spoke to the leader of his division through his coms "sir I have a total of 30 contacts on screen. Infantry"

Nawaka had to supress a laugh as he looked at what the enemy was equipped with "sir there equipped with swords and hammers and they would be too big to swing anyway hahahaha!"

As he said that he saw that the contacts had appeared to see his mech and they then proceeded to pull the weapons off of their backs some had swords that were 3 meters long and 2 feet wide.

others had hammers that looked to be designed for some of the construction mechs he had seen the handle was a good 2 meters long and the head had to weigh at least 300 pounds of solid metal.

Some contacts had what looked to be claws on their hands that went a foot over their hands. As nawaka watched the enemy began to run at them reaching speeds that according to his mech were approaching the sound barriers "open fire open fire! " was heard over the coms . Nawaka complied firing his .25 calibre machine guns at the contacts. Try as they might the mechs count hit the enemy because there targets were too fast and agile to get hit. Nawaka watched as his division was destroyed some crushed some sliced into small pieces and others ripped apart from the inside out by the claw users. Nawaka watched in horror as an enemy with a large sword appeared in front of him. Before he was cut in half he sent all of the data his mech had on the enemy to his superiors.

2025 august 11th

After viewing the data from the first engagements the seekers began to modify their weapons and vehicles in order to better fight the Martials.

Ninjas had spied on the engagement and then reported to their leaders allowing the ninjas and mages an advantage because they're the only faction with information on all three factions.

2040 January 19th

A treaty was signed between all three of the factions and thus the alliance was created.

The seekers using the technology they had aces to perfect the subspace generator which was renamed after the two scientists the made the breakthrough thus it was dubbed the Shaw-Fujaka slip space drive. A colony was established on the surface of mars

2045

The first warship was made using magi-tech. At a length of 500 meter the Ares 'shield cruiser was proved to be effective and was predicted to be to main line ship of the alliance navy.

2157

(Do I need to tell you?)

/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/

(note this is from the time when the council meets the alliance not in 2025 got it good)

Codex: Ninjas

Ninjas are humans who are born with the ability to use their inner energy known as chakra. If a ninja uses more than their reserve of chakra they die from their body trying to compensate for the sudden lack of energy as present as a heartbeat. It also causes their nerve system to fry their bodies.

Through the use of chakra ninjas are capable of augmenting their muscles and bones, walking on liquid surfaces and wall/vertical and upside-down surfaces. Chakra is also able to be used to create and control the elements (electricity fire water wind and earth) from their bodies. The energy can be used to heal injuries on others. Ninjas generally take the form of the front line fighters and black ops operative in war.

WARNING: All ninjas have their own style that they use, watch out for tricks and traps.

Codex: mages

Mages draw on energy from a subspace dimension that they can manipulate at will. The energy can be used to create a large multitude of attacks and supports. You can always know when they are about to use magic because an energy signature in a specific pattern will make itself known. The patterns differ from each other depending on the user and the type of magic (ice fire earth speed etc...). While weaker than ninja's in close combat they are still dangerous because of their various forms of magic. They cannot die from over use of magic this make wearing them down much harder because they exhaust slower. Mages generally take the form of support on a battlefield.

Codex: magistrate Special forces (5 kages, 10 wizard saints, anbu, guilds)

The special forces of the magistrate are split into 2 main groups that work together many times.

The special forces of the ninjas are the anbu black ops. The anbu are split into 5 divisions the head of each division is the kage. The kages are the strongest ninja in the military force having been known to destroy entire divisions alone. They are known as the hokage, mizukage, raikage, kazekage and the tsuichikage. The names of the divisions are the leaf division the stone division the lighting division the wind division and the water division.

The guilds are not so much black ops as wrecking balls or bombs. Have a problem, send a guild the problem and its immediate surrounding is gone.

The 10 wizard saints are the 10 strongest wizards in the military. All of the guilds differ in operation but one thing is certain, never insult a guilt when they are on mission they will enter the mage version of a blood rage increasing destructive potential over 10X.

The kages and the ten wizard saints all answer directly to the magistrate and no one else. They have the capability to assume command in the field.

Codex: blitz mech

The blitz was designed with speed in mind acting as forward scouts to the groups they are with the generally have a single missile pod and two .25 calibre machine guns. The mech stands at about 12 meters tall and are bipedal with a top speed of 79kph.

Codex: Kaminari taihō mechs (thunder cannon mechs)

The Kaminari taihō was designed to provide massive amounts of fire power. It is equipped with 4 artillery grade funs 2 machine guns and a total of 6 missile pods. The mech stands at 20 meters tall with a top speed of 59kph.

Codex: Sensō no kami (god of war)

Standing at a total of 30 meters with star ship grade armor and shields the god of war mech is able to take massive amounts of fire. With a total of 3 missile pods and two .50 calibre heavy explosive saber turrets this mech has been known to destroy entire armor divisions before being taking down. On its right arm is a riot shield made of titanium da the hardest metal known to the alliance. It is necessary to flank the mech in order to even scratch it has a top speed of only 30kph it is one of the slowest mechs.

Codex: martial melee specialists

When the Martials began to take advantage of their new body's they saw the comeback of melee weapons because of the force that they could put behind them. Zanbatou saw much use during this time. It is still common for them to have large melee weapons still. Some disregard range weapons all together a train their speed to levels that rival fighters and use melee weapons only.

Codex: martial fighters

Their body's tend to defy the laws of physics there skin are as hard as wrought iron and capable of amazing and impossible feats of strength and speed capable of vanishing from sight and breaking the sound barrier as long as they have training have been known to through around cargo crates like they weight nothing.

Codex: knowledge seekers

The seekers brains work 2 to 20x faster than a normal human brain with faster reaction times then the average human but not as fast as ninja or martial fighter. They are the tech and engineering experts of the alliance.

Codex: alliance

Made up of mages, Martials, ninjas and seekers the alliance is only currently know in a military way because they are highly distrustful of those they have just met.

In the military the Martials act as the front line troops while the ninjas and mages provide support. The ninjas also act as the black operatives of the group. The seekers act as the engineers for the group and also drive the various armored vehicles for them.

Codex: alliance military tactics

So far there have only been 3 tactics observed from the alliance the first two were overwhelming for their either giant bombardment from artillery mech followed by a charge from the ninjas and Martials or a giant amount of damage done from range until only dust remains of the area. The other tactic involved the forces holding the other army at bay until ninja infiltrators completely destroyed the enemy defensive line followed by a charge of martials in the following chaos.

/…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Please tell mean what you think

the mages are based off of fairy tail if you can't guess

good bye


	2. relay 314

Ocwords here this is the second chapter sorry if the other one was not very good.

No flames please

/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/

Relay 314 alliance scout frigate ssv "the inquire"

Captain Markus fuller looked around the bridge of his ship and saw his crew hurrying around in preparation for the activation of the alien artifact in order to better study it.

"Sir" Markus looked over to his coms officer "activation of the alien artifact i 1" the sight of the artifact activating made everyone fill with excitement "artifact activated"

They had spent the last month trying to activate the artifact. They had much difficulty because the artifact ran on a different set of rules than anything they had ever seen all based off of an element that the seekers had named element zero but was usually just called eezo by the other factions. The element was a strange one raising and lowering mass within a field around it.

As the years had progressed there was generally no more racism between the three factions which were now just considered one.

"Sir!" the shout came from one of the officers manning the scanners "the artifact is powering up, something is coming through!" even as he finished a group of 5 ships came through the artifact.

Four of them were the size of corvettes and the last ship was the size of a frigate. "Open all communication channels. Broadcast on all frequency's that we are a civilian science ship. Shields to full, now!"

Even as he said that his mind began to move at speeds that only a knowledge seeker would be able to understand let alone keep up. Captain Markus was a rare abnormality of seekers his mind worked much faster than normal seekers at the cost of he would literally think himself to insanity at the age of 43.

Just as the shields went up the four corvettes fired, launching kinetic slugs at insanely high speeds. The slugs hit the Inquires shields "sir shields are down to 75%" "the captain roared out "full speed to Shanxi we must warn the colony!" he had no time to be amazed at how relatively weak there first salvo was he had to warn the alliance and general Williams.

Shanxi alliance command centre

"General Williams's sir! The science ship ssv Inquire has just came back from studying the artifact!" Williams looked up and saw that his secretary had come running into the room so fast that his door was broken off its hinges and his carpet was on fire but then again that what he gets for hiring a martial artist for a secretary. Sighing he looked up "well what is it" impatience clear in his voice "when the Inquire was activating the artifact a group of alien warships came through and attacked it. luckily it appears that there weapons are not as strong as ours but that could be wrong" general Williams rushed out of his office and went to the war room witch was already filled with all of the high ranking military officers including rear admiral stonewall. The rear admiral nodded at Williams and said "Good you're here, now I can figure out a plan to send e.t back home" no small amount of arrogance in his voice. The arrogance was well earned, in every defence stonewall participated in he managed to hold the line with minimal causality's, whether it be monster or pirate, ground or air he had won. In this war he would be in charge of the space battle leaving the protection of Shanxi on the ground in general Williams's hands. They began to plan. The protections of 1 million lives were in the balance.

Time skip

Space around Shanxi

As 50 ships ranging from frigate to cruiser jumped through the mass relay they met a small group of ships equaling 5 surely this would turn into a massacre. But 2 of the ships were dreadnought sized and the last of them caused the turian fleet to go into a state of shock and fear the monster of a ship was over 2 km long the shape of the ship reminded the turian of a giant crescent moon. On the side of the ship was this written in black "ssv Luna's repentance" The turian in charge of the fleet got over his shock and ordered his ships to fire on the monster.

All of the turian ships opened fire on the ship but every single round was stopped by a shield of glowing blue energy.

On the Luna class battleship Luna's repentance

"Captain, chakra shields down by a total of 15%"

The captain just smiled and said "fire missile pods 1 – 15 and charge the crescent cannon" "yes captain" was heard from all personal on deck.

Space around Shanxi

From 15 missile pods on the Luna's repentance a total of over 700 missiles fired even as the front curve of the ship began to glow a gentle silver. The missiles were a short time from impact when the guardian lasers began to fire at them but even as the lasers were firing as fast as they could there were too many missiles as the impacted the turian ships an electrical pulse shut down the electronic systems and fried the personnel near point of the impact.

The thunderhead missile was designed to release a large amount of electrical chakra strait into the target this allowed the missile to take enemy ships with only electrical damage done to its systems.

Even after the final missile impacted there were heavy casualties for the turian's ships. They had lost 20 out of the thirty frigates that they had brought and 15 of the cruisers. Even as the turian's retreated the Luna's repentances fired its main cannon.

The Luna class battleship was named after its special cannon. The crescent cannon was a chakra based weapon the fired a crescent shaped wave of pure chakra. This wave had an edge that was monomolecular thin and was constantly moving inwards towards its centre. the cannon could cut through any ship the only problem was that because of how thin it is it makes hitting the target difficult which is why the Luna class was designed for close brawling with heavy shields and armor that was rune and seal reinforced.

The Luna's repentance's main gun fire the crescent wave witch flew through space and impacted with one of the remaining cruisers cutting it straight through from front to back. The rest of the turian fleet jumped out of the system that had been where they were massacred.

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

The turian fleet had returned this time it had appeared that they were bringing out all of the stops. The fleet consisted of 5 dreadnoughts 100 frigates and 75 cruisers. Even as the fleet moved into position to attack the group of 15 that were in orbit around Shanxi. The alliance fleet consisted of 2 Luna class battleships, 5 dragonov class cruisers (that were the same size as the turian's dreadnoughts) 3 juggernaut class dreadnoughts that equal up to 5.4 km long making them the 3rd largest class of ships that the alliance had and 5 Argonaut class carriers.

Even as the turian's moved into position to attack the planet below them they launched thousands of shuttles to take them to the surface.

Okay Ocwords here.

If you thought that I made the turian's get there ass kicked to hard think of it like this imagine what a shinobi and mage can do now add the thought pattern of a seeker and a hundred years. That was my thought process. Now for the turian's to completely get there asses kicked on the ground. The next chapter is a large amount of codex entries.


End file.
